Jouer
by invisibile smile
Summary: UA moldu/ Un jeu lancé par ennui. Un jeu à deux, secret, éphémère. Il les perdra, tous les deux.
1. Prologue

**Heyhey, voici mon nouveau projet, premier que je posterai. C'est assez expérimental, je vous préviens. Je posterai toutes les deux semaines le vendredi. Si tout se passe bien je passerai à toutes les semaines. Je suis en médecine et il se peut donc que je ne respecte pas tout à fait un délais mais en vrai j'ai déjà prévu un créneau pour l'écriture des chaps donc normalement ça devrait aller hihi.**  
 **Le prologue sera court et de manière générale je ne compte pas faire des chapitres super méga longs, j'aime bien le silence entre les mots et parfois un texte court en dit plus que celui qui est étouffé par des mots futiles.**

 **Muggle AU ou UA moldu/ T / Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger / le reste sera surprise surprise**

 **Les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à JK Rowling!**

 _Prologue_

2 silhouettes, il fait nuit. L'une semble masculine, allongée sur le ventre, visage enfoui dans des bras croisés. L'autre, féminine, est sur le dos. De la fumée s'échappe de sa bouche. Le masculin est recouvert dans un drap, la femme enveloppée de sa nudité. Elle prend parole, fait du silence sien et le brise.

 _-Tu crois en la vie après la mort? »_

 _-Non. »_

Léger mouvement de tête.

 _-Tu m'aimes? »_

 _-S'il te plait. »_

Un sourire.

 _-Dans combien de temps penses-tu qu'on mourra? »_

 _-Ta gueule. »_

Amusement.

 _-Mourir maintenant serait un peu absurde tu penses pas? »  
-Vas-t-en. »_

La figure feminine est à présent redressée, se tient droit. Victorieuse, elle s'habille avec lenteur. La victoire donne tous les droits. Elle avance dans le noir. Arrivée à la porte, elle s'arrête.

Le silence parfait règne dans la pièce. On n'entend pas même une respiration. Il attend son départ.

 _-À tout à l'heure. »_

La porte claque et une respiration saccadé se fait entendre.

 **Les reviews sont toujours appréciées + ou - ( dipôle électrostatique 3 ), et là la longueur n'a pas d'importance non plus ;) A vendredi prochain pour le premier chapitre!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hellohello,**

 **nous y voilà comme promis, le style diffère un peu du prologue mais je vais essayer de faire varier le style en fonction du type de scène, l'ambiance dictera le style que j'emploierai.  
Dans le chapitre et au cours de la fanfic certaines phrases seront tirées du Portrait de Dorian Gray de Oscar Wilde, elles sont en gras! ( je vous conseille de le lire parce qu'il est magique ce livre ) ****J'expliquerai les citations qui se réfèrent directement aux livres mais la majorité seront assez générales, ne dérangeront donc en aucun cas la lecture ( enfin j'espère ).  
**

 **un graaaand merci à ma bêta Absoelm**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!**

 **(malheureusement) Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriétés de JK Rowling.**

* * *

Les arbres semblent s'assembler pour former une masse verdâtre. Dos droit, regard vague, Hermione Granger est assise dans un car rempli à craquer d'étudiants. À ses côtés, un roux dont le prénom commence par la lettre R parle dans le vide. Il remarque qu'elle ne l'écoute plus et se tait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Dans son monde, elle sort ses écouteurs, appuie sur play et se perd dans des mélodies à moitié écoutées.

Les examens passés, un voyage de deux semaines a été organisé pour toute la promo. Elle a hésité à venir. Elle appréhendait de ne pas bien se mêler aux autres. Elle sait faire la fête, se lâcher, bien sûr qu'elle sait, mais elle a du mal avec les gens qui la connaissent. Elle se sent observée, jugée. Elle aime aller à des bars loin de la fac, loin de tout et s'inventer une nouvelle identité.

Quand elle est parmi ses amis, ses connaissances, elle retrouve le besoin de cacher ses imperfections. Elle ressent le besoin de bien agir, bien parler, bien penser. Elle cherche la perfection et ne se permettrait de s'en écarter sans changer de prénom au préalable. Elle se tient droite, n'oublie jamais, ne se mord jamais les lèvres, les joues parfois. Quand elle est seule, seule témoin, ses épaules se relâchent et ses mains tremblent. Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que ce genre de façade ne se maintient jamais parfaitement. Jamais. Alors, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses mimiques la trahissent. Les commissures de ses lèvres frémissent à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

Elle sort un livre. Elle est fascinée par la littérature, particulièrement par les monstres d'imperfections qui la peuplent. Elle les étudie minutieusement, ressent un mélange de pitié, de dégoût bien dissimulé et de jalousie. Tous les monstres ne méritent pas sa jalousie. Il y en a un qu'elle lit à répétition depuis qu'elle l'a découvert. Elle lit ses pensées, lit sa vie, le lit lui. Dorian Gray hante ses nuits. L'expression "connaître par cœur" est assez redondante, mais Hermione connait littéralement chaque mot de l'œuvre d'Oscar Wilde. Lorsqu'elle est sur le point de s'endormir, qu'elle commence à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, on peut presque l'entendre chuchoter doucement. Elle chuchote l'amour de Dorian Gray pour cette comédienne inconnue, la mort de celle-ci, elle chuchote les discours choquants de Lord Henry. Elle se laisse bercer par cette fascination qu'elle n'oserait comprendre.

Alors qu'elle s'approche de la fin de l'histoire, R lui dit quelque chose. Elle retire ses écouteurs. Ils sont arrivés. À peine l'a-t-il prévenu que le paysage se fige.

Brouhaha, pieds écrasés, bousculades, faire partie d'une foule est un sentiment situé entre le malaise et la joie d'être invisible pour quelques instants. Ses pas se mêlent à ceux de tant d'autres, elle voit les visages devant elle, son regard s'arrête sur certains d'entre eux, d'autres affluent pour former une impression générale. Elle suit R mécaniquement. Ils retrouvent leurs amis, elle éprouve une certaine difficulté à se concentrer sur les propos qu'ils échangent. Les pensées interrompues ne s'arrêtent pas immédiatement, il y a comme un temps de latence pendant lequel la suite est chuchotée dans un coin du cerveau. Petit à petit, elle émerge de ses rêves et rejoint ses amis.

 _« Et toi, t'es dans quelle chambre ? »_

Le troisième membre du trio qu'elle forme avec R la regarde en souriant, un brin d'excitation dans les yeux. H est un peu plus rêveur que R, la comprend de ce point de vue là. Ils passent beaucoup d'heures à rêvasser l'un à côté de l'autre.

Des chiffres qui se mélangent pour s'ordonner finalement et donner, enfin, son numéro de chambre.

 _« 205_ _, vous ? »_

Réponse à semi écoutée, Hermione sait que de toute façon elle passera la semaine avec les garçons. Elle ne connaît que peu de monde et ne peut s'empêcher d'être déstabilisée face à des gens dont elle ne connaît pas le fonctionnement, qu'elle ne sait contrôler. Les pas s'arrêtent. Une masse bruyante devant une sorte de résidence composée de plusieurs grandes, maisons.

Un discours. Des marches. Porte. Yeux plissés entourés d'un carré noir lui font face.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? »_

Si elle ne se sentait pas aussi mal à l'aise, elle serait presque impressionnée par l'imitation du ton des pestes des séries américaines.

Ricanement. Deux sillhouettes passent à côté d'elle la bousculant légèrement. Brun presque noir puis blond presque blanc.

« On vous laisse. » Regard bref, sourire narquois. « Théo a récupéré les clés. »

Soupir.

 _-_ Tu dors en haut, hors de question que je dorme sur un lit superposé. » Le carré noir la fixe. S'est décalé vers la droite. Assise sur le lit d'en face, une brune au regard impassible la fixe statiquement.

Hermione avance en direction du lit, impassible, du moins presque, tremblement du regard. Elle ne sait vraiment que dire, sa phrase est un peu trop bien prononcée pour paraître naturelle.

 _\- Je vais prendre une douche. »_

Concis, clair, sourire sobre. Serviette, porte, clac, l'odeur de gel douche trop sucrée. La chaleur de l'eau dessine son corps. Elle se sent lentement revenir à elle, comme sortie d'une rêverie.

Les phrases s'enchaînent, les sourires. Elle a envie de rejoindre R et H. Elle aime vraiment ce gel douche, il rend sa peau très douce. Ils ne méritent pas son attention. N'ont pas assez de valeur pour que leur avis en ait. Elle a amené ce livre, vivement conseillé par un de ses professeurs les plus appréciés. Peut-être le lira-t-elle en attendant que ses amis aient fini de ranger leurs affaires. Elle ne comprend pas. Ne veut pas comprendre. Elle est agacée. Elle est quelqu'un de bien, elle est quelqu'un de bien, elle mérite la reconnaissance, mérite qu'on l'apprécie. Elle est appréciable et elle dirait même plus, elle est aimable. Pourquoi est-ce que ses efforts ne sont pas récompensés comme il se doit, pourquoi est-ce que ses dents se serrent encore et encore ?

Agacée, frustrée, maux de tête. Elle sait ce dont elle a besoin.

Serviette. Porte. Clac. Ses gestes sont mécaniques elle ne saurait dire si elle est seule dans cette pièce ou non. Elle ne voit personne. Elle ne regarde personne. Elle cherche, fouille. Gestes flous. Trouvé. Elle expire. Sa tête est relevée brusquement, elle est bien seule. Soulagement. Elle se glisse dans ses chaussures et disparait dans la chaleur.

Sa solitude lui semble bien lointaine, tant de gens sont là, marchent dans tous les sens, sont là. La vermine grouille. Expression de dégoût qui ressemble plus à une grimace douloureuse. Elle se nourrit du mépris comme certains se nourrissent d'alcool fort, afin de se donner du courage. Quelques secondes, elle s'échappe.

Elle est organisée, elle a regardé le plan de la résidence. Ses pas suivent des flèches imaginaires et elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherche. L'odeur du sel lui monte dans le nez. Un petit sourire timide s'aventure sur ses lèvres. Elle sort une cigarette de sa poche, l'allume et inspire. Après chaque inspiration, sa mâchoire se contracte, un peu. Ses amis ne la jugeraient pas, personne ne la jugerait, personne n'en a quelque chose à foutre qu'elle fume ou non. Tout le monde s'en fout. Sauf elle. Tant que personne ne le sait, elle ne sait pas. **Si l'on ne parle jamais d'une chose, c'est comme si elle n'était jamais arrivée.** Inspiration, expiration, automatisme. Son corps s'accroupit. Son visage caché, son corps recroquevillé, ses épaules de détendent. Elle finit par s'asseoir dans le sable. Elle ferme les yeux, écoute les vagues, s'échappe. Elle vide son esprit et tombe dans un état quelque peu comateux. Ce n'est que quand elle sent vibrer son portable qu'elle relève la tête. La lumière a changé, une heure a passé. Au moins, elle n'aura pas à attendre les garçons. Des petits grains de sable tombent lorsqu'elle se relève. Elle répond d'un mouvement de main.

 _\- Allô ? Vous avez terminé de vous installer ?_

Elle sent ses phrases s'enchaîner de façon mécanique, son regard flotte toujours à la surface de l'eau. Ils l'attendent devant sa chambre. Où est-elle ? Elle leur racontera ça tout de suite. Elle arrive.

Le chemin lui paraît plus long qu'à l'aller. Elle les appelle de loin. Ils se retournent, descendent les marches et elle leur raconte avec qui elle a l'honneur de partager la chambre.

Le regard de H s'emplit de compassion, Hermione a beau prétendre à la perfection, même la perfection ne saurait apprécier ces serpents. R, lui, la plaint, parle de l'insipidité de ces gens. Il rit, dit qu'il faut les ignorer, la serre dans ses bras. _« Allons-y »_ dit-il. H et R sont, à ses yeux, ses meilleurs amis. Leur soutien fait du bien. Elle les aime parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin de demander, elle n'a pas besoin d'avouer ses faiblesses, ils acceptent de faire semblant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'odeur de cigarette agresse son nez. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle fume qu'elle apprécie de respirer la fumée d'autrui. La soirée est bien plus avancée qu'elle ne le pensait, il lui semble même sentir d'ores et déjà une légère odeur de vomi. Ils retrouvent le restant de leur petite bande. Parmi eux, L et G, deux filles qu'Hermione considère presque comme des amies. Elle aurait pu demander à ce qu'elles partagent une chambre, n'a pas osé s'imposer. Elle les apprécie, mais ne se sent pas assez en confiance en leur présence. Petite pensée cynique aux filles avec qui elle partage sa chambre.

L'excitation, la joie et l'excès nagent dans l'air. Elle discute avec L et G, discute avec R, rit un peu, est heureuse d'être avec eux. Après ces vacances chacun ira faire sa spécialisation, ils savent tous qu'ils se verront moins. Quelque part, elle pense, peu de gens sont prêts à supporter son ambition et ses grandes attentes face à la vie, elle ne trouvera pas partout des amis aussi fidèles. La fidélité est une valeur importante. Seuls les gens bons sont fidèles.

La soirée dure et dure, mais elle profite, a goûté aux trois quarts des softs, mais profite. Parfois elle se trouve au bord de la tentation, de l'excès, mais à chaque fois il y a comme une douleur imaginaire qui la prend et elle a un haut-le-cœur. Elle remarque que G est de plus en plus tactile avec H. Ils regretteront demain matin, mais elle sait qu'il serait mal placé de s'en mêler.

Elle se met à la recherche de R afin d'éviter de tenir la chandelle. Au début, elle ne le trouve pas. Elle cherche un peu. Puis croit voir les cheveux blonds de L et, en se frayant un chemin de la foule, remarque qu'elle s'est trompée. Elle fait face à l'ami blond du carré aux yeux méprisants avec qui elle partage sa chambre. Elle a la nausée, elle les méprise, les méprise tellement, tellement qu'elle pourrait en vomir. Ils sont tellement laids, profondément laids. Elle détourne le regard. Des cheveux roux mêlés à un carré noir. R embrassant goulument la fille qui quelques heures auparavant lui adressait ce regard haineux.

La fidélité est importante, mais elle se trompe. Elle ne recherche pas de fidélité auprès des gens qui l'entourent. Elle recherche une dévotion absolue. Comment faire confiance lorsque l'autre ne nous est pas totalement dévoué ? Elle ne sait pas. Il l'avait dite insipide. Il l'avait dite sans intérêt. Pourquoi embrasserait-il quelqu'un qui lui ferait du mal, à elle ? Elle se sait ridicule. Elle sait qu'elle mélange des choses qui n'ont rien avoir, hormones et valeurs, désir et amitié, mais elle pensait. Elle pensait qu'elle serait toujours une priorité. Parce que n'est-ce pas cela que cela signifie que d'être dévoué ? Pour Hermione, être fidèle ou être dévoué, à ses yeux cela s'équivaut, c'est faire de l'autre une priorité constante. Il est censé la protéger, infliger souffrance à ceux qui lui en infligeait à elle. Elle se sait irrationnelle, voit ses imperfections.

Elle s'est retournée et pense à retrouver l'endroit qui l'a apaisée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle passe à côté du bar, hésite un instant, regard furtif dans tous les sens. Elle prend un flash, bouteille de jus d'orange et s'en va retrouver le bruit des vagues. Elle essaye d'estimer la probabilité qu'elle soit seule. Si quelqu'un pensait à aller à la plage, il prendrait sûrement le chemin direct. Hermione se sent perdre sa prudence et ralentit. Elle avance doucement à présent, tellement doucement qu'il lui semble qu'elle marche sur de la glace. Elle finit par atteindre son refuge.

Chaussure enlevée, le sable est doux. Le jus d'orange coule sur le sable. Quelques mètres plus loin elle mélange flash et le reste du jus et prend une gorgée. Sa gorge brûle, elle s'en fiche. Les sourcils froncés, elle s'en veut de réagir de façon aussi forte. Il lui a dit qu'il fallait les ignorer. Petit rire étouffé. Lumière brève, fumée qui s'échappe de ses lèvres. Que ces désirs de débauche sont ridicules. Elle les voit chez les autres, ces besoins de prouver qu'on se rebelle. Elle se convainc qu'elle ne peut pas être empreinte de ce ridicule-là puisque sa débauche reste secrète. Elle enchaîne. Gorgée après gorgée, cigarette après cigarette. Elle se laisse tomber en arrière. Le sable la rattrape, la prend dans ses bras. Elle se sent se perdre en elle-même. Elle ne ressent plus la pression, ne ressent plus rien hormis le sable froid sous son corps. Elle se sent lentement oublier. Oublier où elle est et puis, peu à peu, elle oublie son identité. Elle laisse rouler le poids de ses angoisses sur le sable, entend le bruit de leur choc sur l'eau. Elle les imagine sombrer dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Elle s'est oubliée dans les vagues.

Elle entend un sourire. Elle ferme les yeux, pense rêver.  
 _\- Hermione Granger, une cigarette à la main dites-moi que je rêve !_  
Un rire s'élève dans les airs. Un peu triste, ce rire, se dit-elle.  
Elle ouvre les yeux, elle a l'impression de voir le monde avec une clarté que n'offre que la nuit.  
Des cheveux blonds platine. Ils lui semblent presque familiers. Elle ne réfléchit plus, ne reconnaît plus.  
\- _Assieds-toi, tu verras, le sable est doux._  
Même le son de son poids qui s'appuie sur le sable à ses côtés est perplexe.  
\- _T'es amoureuse du rouquin ?_

La moquerie émanant de sa voix se perd en cours de chemin. Lorsque la question arrive aux oreilles d'Hermione elle paraît presque sincère.  
Elle rit.  
\- _Je ne suis pas amoureuse._  
Des phrases volées à une vie sans valeurs que jamais elle ne vivra. Des phrases qui malgré elles sont vraies.  
Il parle. Elle réplique. Il la regarde. Elle se perd dans les vagues. Il la voit. Elle ne sait pas qu'il est là.

Leurs corps, dans la noirceur bleutée de la nuit semblent s'entremêler, s'assembler.  
Il détourne le regard, semble se lasser d'essayer de trouver un sens à ce moment.  
Il sort une cigarette, l'allume.  
\- _**La cigarette, c'est le type parfait du plaisir parfait : c'est délicieux et cela laisse insatisfait.**_  
Il sourit pour lui-même. Elle le regarde. Ses yeux à lui se perdent dans l'eau.  
\- _Comment tu t'appelles ?_  
Elle a oublié, tellement essayé de ne pas les regarder, ces gens-là, qu'elle a oublié.  
Il la regarde.  
 _\- Ne te moques pas de moi.  
\- Je ne me moque pas, j'ai oublié._  
Presque vexé, il répond, un peu incrédule.  
 _\- Draco.  
\- Enchantée, Hermione._  
Il est méfiant de manière générale, sait que derrière quasi toute phrase prononcée se cache un intérêt personnel. Il a des amis, des gens en qui il a confiance et ils lui suffisent largement. S'investir dans une relation humaine c'est miser gros, c'est imprudent. Hors, il ne l'est pas, imprudent. Alors il s'arrange toujours, jamais de réponses aux questions posées, ne jamais s'impliquer en autrui. Il mène toutes les danses et lorsque ce n'est pas le cas, il ne danse pas.

Il se sent quelque peu frustré. Il le sent, ce mouvement qui les prend. La douceur de la danse qui s'installe entre eux le surprend et il n'aime pas ça, les surprises.  
 _\- À quel jeu est-ce que tu joues ?_  
Incompréhension générale.  
 _\- À quel jeu est-ce que tu as envie de jouer ?_

Elle ne comprend pas exactement cette discussion qu'elle semble mener. Elle prononce les premières questions qui lui viennent à l'esprit, les prononce sans même les penser.  
Des phrases qui volent côte-à-côte sans jamais se rencontrer.

Il l'observe, cherche à comprendre. Peu à peu il s'oublie, lui aussi, dans leurs questions insensées.

Il tente d'essayer de réfléchir sérieusement à sa question sans trouver de réponse.  
\- _Je ne sais pas.  
\- Qui est ce qui, tu penses, va gagner ? _  
Essai de rationalisation, de prise de contrôle.  
\- _On joue à quoi ?_  
\- _Je ne sais pas, qui va gagner à ton avis ?_

Il est trop fatigué pour contrer ses questions, finit par répondre. _  
\- Je gagne toujours._  
Elle pouffe de rire. C'est elle l'éternelle gagnante. Il lui semble ressentir un souvenir vague. Phrase d'un conscient lointain.  
 _\- Je ne te crois pas. Personne ne gagne toujours, même moi il m'arrive de perdre et c'est dire !_  
Elle re-pouffe de rire. Elle ne comprend pas ses propres mots.  
Il veut reprendre la main. Il ne comprend pas non plus.  
 _\- Je vais gagner tu vas voir.  
\- On parie ? _

Elle ressent ce petit rush d'excitation qui la fait se sentir vivante. Lui, a fini par céder à la fatigue et à l'alcool et se laisse guider. _  
\- Si tu veux._

 _\- On parie ?_

Il aime beaucoup ça, les paris, mais seulement quand il est certain de gagner. Dans un dernier élan de raisonnement logique, il se dit qu'il ne peut perdre un jeu qui n'existe pas, que lui l'éternel gagnant gagnera également à ce jeu dont personne ne sait rien. _  
\- D'accord._  
Ils semblent satisfaits. Ils ne savent pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ils sont satisfaits.  
Il se laisse tomber en arrière à ses côtés. Silencieux, ils respirent de la fumée côte à côte. Quelques phrases chuchotées par-ci par là.  
Elle s'endort. Elle chuchote : « **Il n'est rien dans le monde que je ne donnerais... Mon âme, même !... »**  
Il la regarde, elle a rejoint Morphée. Il ne bouge pas, finit par le rejoindre aussi.  
Le jeu a commencé.

* * *

" **Si l'on ne parle jamais d'une chose, c'est comme si elle n'était jamais arrivée.** ", " **L** **a cigarette, c'est le type parfait du plaisir parfait : c'est délicieux et cela laisse insatisfait." :** pas beaucoup d'explication nécessaire, phrases prononcées par Lord Henry qui peut être considéré comme le mentor de Dorian Gray dans sa découverte de la débauche haha **  
**

" **Il n'est rien dans le monde que je ne donnerais... Mon âme, même !... " :** C'est après avoir vu un portrait peint par son ami Basil que Dorian Gray réalise que sa beauté n'est pas éternelle, suite à quoi il fait le vœu de pouvoir garder sa beauté et de laisser le portrait vieillir à sa place. ( **"Chaque moment qui passe me prend quelque chose, et embellit ceci. Oh ! si cela pouvait changer ! Si ce portrait pouvait vieillir ! Si je pouvais rester tel que je suis !... "** )

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Eliie Evans:** Merci de ta review! Le théâtre j'y avais pas du tout pensé, mais j'aime bien. J'espère que le chapitre t'aura plu!

À vendredi propro

ps: toutes les reviews font plaiz' keur


	3. Chapitre 2

Hey, je suis en vie! Je n'ai pas du tout réussi à écrire de façon régulière mais me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre.

Le troisième est bien entamé et quoiqu'il arrive je compte finir cette fanfic. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!

Un énorme merci à Absoelm ma super beta (cœur)

( les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent toujours à JK Rowling )

* * *

Was it a dream?

Elle a chaud, particulièrement au visage.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle pose une main sur sa joue et constate qu'effectivement elle est brûlante. Elle ouvre ses paupières et se trouve agressée par le soleil, qui la regarde droit dans les yeux. A moins que le toit aie été enlevé pendant la nuit, elle n'a pas dormi dans sa chambre la nuit dernière. Elle ne se relève pas encore, sent la fatigue la tirer vers le bas.

Le bruit des vagues, qui lui semblait naturel jusqu'à maintenant, la ramène à la réalité. Elle sent le sable dur et chaud en dessous de son corps. Elle se relève légèrement et entend des grains de sables tomber de ses cheveux. Elle tourne la tête à sa gauche, histoire de se localiser, et fait face à un dos, des jambes et des cheveux blonds. Elle fronce les sourcils, essaye de se souvenir de la nuit passée. Peu à peu elle retrace les évènements de la soirée qui l'ont menée à cette plage. Elle met du temps à se souvenir du blond à ses côtés, pendant quelques secondes a peur qu'il ait profité d'elle mais elle se rassure, rationnellement cela n'aurait aucun sens, hormis ses chaussettes, elle est complètement habillée. Puis tout lui revient d'un coup. Elle se souvient d'avoir bu, de s'être oubliée. Elle se souvient de ce sentiment de légèreté, de s'être libérée de ses angoisses. Elle se souvient de la discussion surréelle qu'elle a mené, de son interlocuteur. L'identité de celui-ci rend son souvenir encore plus absurde. Ses souvenirs ne sont pas encore clairs et elle soupçonne qu'ils ne le seront probablement jamais entièrement. Elle réfléchit, essaye de trouver un sens à la soirée passée, mais ce n'est que quand elle remarque que le corps à ses côtés commence à bouger légèrement qu'elle agit. Elle se lève, prend bouteilles, cigarette et briquet, se retourne encore une fois pour s'assurer qu'elle n'a pas rêvé et disparaît de la plage.

C'est la dureté du sable qui le réveille, lui. Il est habitué à des matelas tellement doux qu'on s'y enfonce un peu. Quand il va en soirée il s'arrange pour dormir dans un lit, il est capable de coucher pour s'assurer un matelas correct. Il se souvient de sa nuit des plus étranges, ouvre les yeux et cherche Hermione du regard. La plage est déserte, il doute pendant un instant, cherche ne serait-ce qu'une trace de la présence de la brune. Il suppose que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un soupir s'échappe et il finit par se lever, tâter ses poches et allumer une cigarette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il passe la clé dans la serrure et est accueilli par des grognements.

« _Éteins la lumière, mec._ »

Un léger sourire se faufile sur ses lèvres et il finit par fermer la porte, retirant à la pièce sa source de lumière. Il sort son portable. L'écran affiche 9:23, Pansy sera probablement levée d'ici une demi-heure. Pansy est sa meilleure amie, mais le terme de meilleure amie est franchement niais. Alors c'est juste son amie. Au pire on s'en fout.

Ses pas le mènent jusqu'à la salle de bain et quelques instants plus tard un jet d'eau froide l'attaque. Il serre les dents mais ne l'évite pas. Il en ressent de la fierté, tout peut devenir défi, occasion de se prouver à lui-même. Son père l'a élevé dans l'idée qu'il faut constamment se remettre en question, joliment dit, ou plutôt qu'il ne se révèlerait jamais à la hauteur. Alors il vacille entre l'envie de lui donner tort et celle de lui donner raison.

La suite de ses mouvements est assez mécanique, comme si des gestes banals tels que se sécher et s'habiller ne méritaient pas d'être pensés.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sort à la rencontre du soleil et entame le chemin vers la chambre de son amie sans se laisser perturber par le brusque changement de luminosité. Il lui envoie un message en chemin et monte les escaliers le menant à sa destination. La porte s'ouvre alors que seulement quelques pas l'en séparent. La brune, dont il avait rêvé la nuit dernière, en sort, fronce les sourcils et se faufile à sa droite avant de s'éloigner. Il continue son chemin vers la chambre avec une dernière pensée pour la brune et finit par y entrer.

Les rideaux sont ouverts et la pièce est baignée d'une lumière virant vers le jaune, se reflétant sur le papier peint.

« _Tu m'as fait attendre. Daph est déjà partie petit-déjeuner. T'étais où hier soir?_ »

Pansy est étalée sur son lit, le regard rivé sur l'écran de son portable. Il réfléchit, ne sait pas vraiment.

Si sa rencontre avec la dénommée Hermione était un rêve, il a du s'endormir en arrivant sur la plage.

« _Je sais plus._ »

Un petit rire moqueur accompagne Pansy pendant qu'elle se lève.

Elle le regarde pleins de sous-entendus dans les yeux.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et ils sont dehors.

Ils marchent sans échanger de mots futiles.

Il n'aime pas les questions, n'aime pas l'effort. Pansy et Blaise sont ses amis d'enfance et ils se connaissent assez bien pour ne pas avoir à faire d'effort les uns avec les autres. Aucune question ne nécessite réellement de réponse parce qu'avec les années ils ont trouvé cet équilibre entre le partage et le besoin de garder des choses pour soi.

Des longues tables en bois sur une pelouse les attendent. Cet endroit a quelque chose d'idyllique, loin de tout et surtout loin de leurs futurs.

Ils rejoignent Théo et Daphné qui semblent tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Dès qu'ils sont assis Pansy commence à parler, à remplir le silence. Elle parle du manque de style de Cassie, du ridicule de Lucie. Personne n'écoute vraiment mais ça ne semble pas la déranger plus que ça. Peut être que Daphné écoute. Draco n'a jamais vraiment réussi à la cerner.

Quelques arbres les protègent du soleil mais la chaleur embrouille son esprit. Au bout d'un moment il ne lui reste plus que les sensations du goût sucré du jus d'orange et la chaleur de la table sur laquelle son bras gauche repose. Il ne réfléchit pas souvent au bonheur et à la question futile du « est ce que je suis heureux ? » mais il aime ces moments simples et agréables qui ne demandent aucun effort.

L'ambiance change quand Blaise les rejoint. Théo s'implique un peu plus dans la discussion, ne serait-ce qu'en écoutant. Pansy devient plus souriante, sourires moqueurs, mais sourires tout de même. Daphné semble amusée. Blaise, lui non plus, n'aime pas l'effort et les sujets pseudo-graves, mais Draco et lui ne l'expriment pas du tout de la même manière. Draco montre un grand désintérêt tandis que Blaise s'intéresse à tout ce qui n'est pas sérieux. Les sourires de Draco sont rares tandis que Blaise rit et sourit toujours. Il se comporte comme un gamin de 5 ans et tout semble simple et sympa dans sa bouche.

Quand Blaise a enfin fini de manger, ils se lèvent tous, ramènent leur vaisselle dans une énorme cuisine et décident d'aller explorer la plage. Draco ne dit pas qu'il l'a déjà exploré tout seul, n'y voit pas d'interêt.

Après un arrêt pour se changer dans les différentes chambres, ils se retrouvent tous sur la plage qui semble avoir beaucoup de succès vu la quantité d'étudiants qui l'occupent. Ils se trouvent un coin à l'ombre malgré les plaintes de Pansy qui persiste sur le fait que bronzer est l'objectif numéro 1 de ces vacances.

Elle entraîne Daphné à quelques pas du reste du groupe, s'installe au soleil et sort son livre préféré. C'est Draco qui lui a offert pour ses 15 ans, depuis elle le relit une fois par an, expliquant que chaque année vécue enrichit sa compréhension du roman. Ce n'est que quand il voit la couverture que les souvenirs lui reviennent. Un chuchotement lui traverse l'esprit. « **Il n'est rien dans le monde que je ne donnerais... Mon âme, même !...** »

Il repense à la nuit passée, peut être que ce n'était pas un rêve après tout.

Blaise l'incite à aller se baigner et quelques instants plus tard, l'eau l'enveloppe tout entier.

Il aime nager, des mouvements répétitifs, automatiques. Les vagues portent son corps, sa tête et ses pensées qui se dissolvent un peu plus à chaque mouvement de bras.

Lentement, il ouvre les yeux sous l'eau et le bleu l'envahit. Ses yeux picotent légèrement mais cela ne le dérange pas tant que ça. Plus il nage, plus le bleu vire au noir. Il finit par s'arrêter. Une fois la tête sortie de l'eau ses yeux commencent à brûler, sa vision se trouble. Il attend que ses yeux s'adaptent, que sa vision soit à nouveau claire. Blaise est déjà retourné à la plage et joue au volley ball avec des connaissances.

Il se laisse flotter dans l'eau, fixant le ciel d'un bleu idyllique. Enfant, quand son père devait passer plusieurs semaines dans une autre ville, sa mère et lui l'accompagnaient et y passaient quelques jours. Sa mère n'aime pas l'avion et insistait toujours pour prendre la voiture, ce qui avait pour conséquences des longs voyages. Il s'occupait à s'imaginer des histoires dans les nuages. C'est un jeu qu'il aimait bien. La majorité des nuages ressemblaient à des dragons, mais à partir de ces nuages découlaient toutes sortes d'histoires.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il passe à se laisser porter par la mer, la tête plus ou moins littéralement dans les nuages.

Quand il retourne à la plage Blaise joue toujours au volley et le reste de ses amis lit. Beaucoup de gens ont tendance à sous-estimer Pansy, à supposer que sous prétexte que ses vêtements et son apparence lui importent beaucoup, elle ne lit, réfléchit pas. Ils la réduisent à ce qu'ils voient.

Ses pensées sont interrompues quand son regard croise celui de la fille du soir précédent. Hermione Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout parfaite, major de la promo. Il lui semble qu'elle rougit, mais ça pourrait également être un coup de soleil. Elle fronce les sourcils et détourne la tête d'une façon on ne pourrait plus condescendante. Alors qu'il s'était convaincu que la soirée de la veille avait été un rêve, il doute à nouveau, presque convaincu par ses souvenirs.

La brune dans ses souvenirs ne correspond absolument pas à l'image qu'il s'était formé, que toute la fac s'était formée (soyons honnête) de la jeune fille. Il ne lui semble pas déjà l'avoir vu boire, non pas qu'il y ait été particulièrement attentif, mais il lui semble que Pansy s'était moquée de la jeune fille en expliquant qu'elle était totalement coincée. La discussion qu'ils ont eu la veille l'intrigue. L'idée du jeu lui revient à l'esprit. Il est toujours un peu contrarié de ne pas avoir mené la discussion. Il ressent une sorte de défaite. Peut être que pour gagner ce jeu il suffit de se sentir victorieux. Il refuse de penser même à l'éventualité de perdre, supposant qu'un tel jeu existe.

Alors que ses pas le mènent automatiquement en direction de la jeune fille, Blaise l'interpelle et lui envoie la balle. Il la renvoie mécaniquement et fixe l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione quelques instants plus tôt. Elle semble l'éviter. Draco sourit, il sait apprécier un bon défi. Il rejoint rapidement Théo avant que Blaise ne puisse le convaincre de jouer à taper dans une balle. Il pique un livre à Théo, un roman policier assez intéressant, et s'y plonge profondément.

Lorsque ses amis décident de quitter la plage pour faire un before, il les suit mécaniquement, émergeant encore de l'ambiance quelque peu glauque du roman de Théo. Son regard se perd dans la foule de gens et finit par s'arrêter sur la brune. Elle tient un livre devant son visage et il se retrouve obligé de plisser les yeux pour lire le titre, malgré la violence du soleil. Le portrait de Dorian Grey. Il s'arrête pendant quelques secondes. Ses doutes balayés, il sent la curiosité l'envahir. Il aime penser qu'il est perspicace, qu'il voit les gens tels qu'ils sont. Il l'a toujours estimée assez stupide, sans profondeur particulière. Elle renvoie cette image de fille scolaire capable d'apprendre par cœur et d'appliquer une méthodologie sans faille. Elle semblait tout simplement ennuyeuse et il ne peut s'empêcher d'être intrigué par l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir plus que cela en elle.

Alors qu'il lui semble qu'elle baisse son livre et que leurs regards auraient pu se croiser, Pansy attrape son bras et le traîne derrière elle, se plaignant de sa lenteur intersidérale.

Ils finissent dans la chambre de Pansy et Daphné, assis en cercle, par terre. Alors qu'une bouteille d'un contenu translucide passe de main en main et que Blaise et Pansy discutent vivement de futilités, Draco sent son esprit retourner à la brune. Ses pensées peignent un portrait. Les couleurs se mélangent, des traces de bleu se mêlent au brun de ses cheveux. Une fine ligne verte suit les contours de son nez et des tâches orangées éclaboussent son visage. Des taches de rousseurs, peut être. Sa tête repose sur le sol et sa vision se trouble. Le visage qui habite ses pensées se déforme peu à peu. Draco ne sait plus qui ce tableau était censé représenter.

Peut être est-ce l'alcool, peut être la chaleur ou alors tout simplement le manque de sommeil, mais il se sent perdre pied et se perdre dans un état proche du sommeil. Au loin, il entend des voix qu'il identifie comme celles de ses amis avant de les oublier pour remarquer que le ciel est très proche. Les nuages qui volent au dessus de effleurent le bout de son nez. Il flotte au dessus du monde, sourit.

Des formes humaines enchaînent des mouvements au sol. Il y voit une certaine beauté et pourtant les gestes exécutés lui semblent maladroits et décalés. Sans même y penser, il imite les pas d'un des êtres pour ensuite laisser ses bras voler les gestes d'un autre. Un léger sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres et il se laisse entraîner par la chanson que composent ces mouvements insensés. Le rythme s'accélère et une tierce personne prononcerait probablement le mot danse. Peu à peu les couleurs, les sensations s'effacent, et Draco ouvre les yeux.

Pansy se moque de lui pendant qu'il émerge. Elle le traite de fragile, lui demande s'il a consommé autre chose que de l'alcool. Ce n'est pas le cas. Il a envie d'une clope, tout seul. Il a envie de se complaire dans une idée de beauté du moment et du silence et des sonorités.

Son amie dépose un baiser sur sa joue et lui dit de les rejoindre plus tard. Il sourit et ses pieds commencent à bouger tout seuls. Le soleil n'est pas encore tout à fait couché, mais la chaleur presque étouffante de la journée commence à se dissiper.

Il se retrouve à la plage. Beaucoup moins de personnes la peuplent, la majorité l'ayant quitté pour se joindre à la fête. Il respire l'air au goût légèrement salé et un petit sourire passe sur ses lèvres.

L'odeur de cigarette lui chatouille les narines et lorsqu'il en trouve l'origine, le sourire lui revient.

Un fine silhouette entre quelques arbres qui bordent la plage. Seuls ses cheveux bruns désordonnés, à un point qu'ils en perdent presque leur naturel, permettent à Draco d'identifier la fille.

Un expression quelque peu moqueuse habite son visage alors qu'il se penche vers elle.

« _Bonsoir_ » elle le remarque et il voit sur son visage passer cette expression de culpabilité qu'a un enfant lorsqu'attrapé en pleine bêtise, de la légère confusion, de l'agacement pendant une seconde et demie et enfin, un visage impassible, presque neutre. « _Du feu_ ? »

Il agite la cigarette qu'il a sorti de son paquet sous son nez. Hermione préfèrerait qu'il ne soit pas là, préfèrerait ne pas l'avoir rencontré la veille et encore moins le rencontrer maintenant. Presque malgré elle, et puisqu'il est inutile de prétendre ne pas en avoir, elle sort son briquet de sa poche et le lui tend.

Pendant quelques secondes le silence persiste. Puis elle l'entend expirer, frôle sa main et fait redisparaître son briquet dans sa poche. Elle maintient le regard rivé sur les vagues, alors qu'il reprend parole.

« _Merci. Alors, ce matin a pas été trop dur ? tu dois pas être habituée à boire autant._ » Il essaye de la faire réagir. Elle est comme une expérience, il aime comprendre l'autre au point de pouvoir anticiper ses réactions et l'idée de s'être trompé sur qui était cette fille l'amuse, autant qu'elle l'agace.

Elle est déjà lasse de cet idiot, qui pense pouvoir se jouer d'elle. Feindre l'ignorance est un de ses jeux préféré, à elle.

« _Boire autant? Hier soir je n'ai quasiment pas bu. Tu dois te tromper de personne… ?_ » Un petit sourire bienveillant et elle espère s'être débarrassée de ce blondinet qui se croit irrésistible.

« _Autant pour moi._ »

On pourrait s'attendre, Hermione s'attend à ce qu'il parte, la laisse tranquille, mais il reste planté là.

Elle tente de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu, en s'asseyant sur le sol, se séparant de son regard. Il la suit et la voilà assise côte à côte avec le plus gros con de la promo. Elle n'insulte que rarement, souvent sous l'emprise de la rage. Le blond à ses côtés en provoque une terrible au fond de ses entrailles et elle ne saurait lui donner sens, ni raison. Peut être qu'elle s'en veut quelque peu de s'être dévoilée, peut être que l'attitude condescendante envers tout et tout le monde du blond y est pour quelque chose aussi.

« _Oublier ou prétendre l'oubli…_ » Les yeux d'Hermione se fixent sur son profil malgré elle. « _Serait-ce gagner ou perdre ?_ »

Un sourire qui se veut malicieux accompagne cette phrase quelque peu insensée, prétentieuse dans son manque de sens, prononcée avec un délice lent.

Elle sent l'irritation, l'esprit de compétition, son ego et sa fierté briser l'expression impassible qu'elle arbore.

Draco l'observe avec précision comme si les yeux d'Hermione, sa bouche, ses pommettes allaient lui peindre l'esprit de la brune.

Alors qu'Hermione aimerait lui demander ce qu'il recherche, s'il n'y a personne d'autre de qui il peut s'amuser, elle se restreint. Elle inspire de la fumée.

« _Prétendre l'oubli, gagner peut être._ » Elle s'arrête quelques instants, histoire de developper son idée. « _Prétendre à l'oubli serait, dans une certaine mesure, dépasser le jeu, non? Dépasser l'autre, aussi._ »

Elle ne sait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais probablement pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde de façon sensée. Le blond affiche une mine virant vers le neutre, mais elle est convaincue que c'est de la surprise qu'elle voit dans ses yeux. Elle a l'impression d'avoir gagné le premier tour, idée qu'elle repousse instantanément, elle ne joue pas. Elle sent tout de même un élan de satisfaction qui la pousse à reprendre parole. « L'oubli ferait sans doute disparaître le jeu. »

Draco voit le petit sourire victorieux apparaître sur le visage de son interlocutrice. C'est minime, mais assez pour provoquer de l'agacement. C'est un agacement différent de celui que Draco a l'habitude de ressentir. Lui-même décrit assez régulièrement son humeur comme telle, mais la lassitude ou l'ennui serait probablement plus adéquat. Il s'attendait à pouvoir se moquer quelque peu d'elle, la pousser dans ses retranchements, la faire se dévoiler, un petit jeu d'égo et de pouvoir. Il a tendance à se désintéresser assez rapidement de ses interlocuteurs. Il préfère définitivement tourner leur mots en dérision plutôt que les écouter.

« _Le jeu ne peut pas disparaître tant que tous les participants ne l'ont pas oublié, dans ce cas. » Il la regarde dans les yeux, attentif à ses réactions. « Et puis, prétendre avoir oublié le jeu, n'est ce pas équivalent à demander forfait, donc perdre ?_ »

« Non, puisque aux yeux de celui qui prétend l'oubli le jeu n'existe plus. Si le ou les autres participants souhaitent continuer le jeu seuls, tant pis pour eux. C'est un peu triste de devoir jouer tout seul, on ne peut jamais gagner mais celui qui ne joue pas ne peut pas perdre. Cela me semble assez évident.»

Hermione s'attend à voir son visage se crisper, peut être, ses sourcils se froncer, elle ne sait pas exactement quoi, mais elle s'attend à un signe de mécontentement. Elle lui a répondu avec une quantité de condescendance qui l'a presque surprise elle-même. Il serait sensé qu'il se sente faible, humilié peut être. Ce genre de mec prétentieux échappe à sa bienveillance. Mais elle voit ses lèvres se courber, il sourit. C'est au tour d'Hermione de froncer les sourcils.

« _Pour quelqu'un qui ne joue pas, tu sembles bien victorieuse_. »

Ridicule est le premier mot qui lui vient à l'esprit, ce mec est ridicule. Ce débat futile commence à la lasser (ou l'agacer) et sa cigarette touche à sa fin. Elle ne veut pas qu'il vienne lui reparler. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui reviennent malgré elle et l'espace de quelques instants, elle est envahie par la peur. Elle s'est dévoilée à cet inconnu (détestable de ce qu'elle en sait) et elle ne souhaiterai pas que ses amis l'apprennent. Elle aime garder ses cigarettes secrètes, aime garder ses excès et ses pensées dans cette sphère intime qui ne lui appartient qu'à elle.

« _J'ai fini ma cigarette, je vais y aller. Je pourrais vraiment me passer de ta compagnie. Oubli ou non, jeu ou non, ne reviens pas me parler._ »

Elle s'est encore plus dévoilée, mais l'honnêteté est plus efficace, parfois.

Draco sent qu'il est sur le point de la perdre, il veut jouer sur son esprit de compétition pour qu'elle ne puisse mettre fin à cette distraction qui l'amuse tant. S'il veut qu'elle reste, il faut l'intriguer. Il se souvient de la veille du premier regard qu'elle lui a lancé. Il sourit, écrase sa cigarette et en allume une autre.

« _**Une chose dont on ne parle pas n'a jamais existé**_ _._ » Il se tait quelques instants, mise en évidence de la citation. « _N'est-ce pas?_ »

Hermione sait que son livre préféré est loin d'être méconnu. Un nombre considérable d'idiots sans une once de profondeur le connaissent. Mais elle sait aussi qu'entre l'avoir lu et le citer, il y a un monde. Ce livre peut être interprété de tellement de façons qu'il peut être le livre préféré du dernier connard. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier la façon dont les mots de Wilde prennent sens dans la bouche du blond. Elle le considère quelques instants, consciente qu'elle lui prouve que ses mots ont eu l'effet recherché.

Le visage qui lui fait face semble différent de celui qu'elle voit d'habitude. Il lui semble que la seule expression qu'elle y ait vu soit un mélange de condescendance et de peur. Son meilleur ami, H, attire l'attention partout où il va, presque malgré lui. Que ce soit son passé tragique ou son charme maladroit, rares sont les personnes qui ne l'apprécient pas. Elle ne se souvient même plus du début de la rivalité entre son interlocuteur et son meilleur ami. Enfin, c'est plutôt le blond en face d'elle qui tente de camoufler sa jalousie par de l'agressivité. Hermione sent le petit sourire méprisant passer sur son visage. L'argent n'achète pas le bonheur après tout. Comme toute sa bande d'amis, la source de son mépris est de ceux qui n'ont jamais eu à se soucier d'argent, qui ont grandi face à un monde de possibilités infinies. Le fait que H ait popularité et réussite sans avoir à utiliser argent ou connection doit rendre le blond fou de rage.

Elle se souvient à présent à quel point, elle les déteste, méprise ces gens là.

Il la regarde toujours, attendant de voir si elle restera ou pas.

Hermione apprécierait peut être discuter un peu plus avec lui.

Elle se lève, quelque peu maladroitement.

« _Salut_. »

Elle met un point d'honneur à ne pas se retourner. Si jeu il y avait, elle l'a probablement gagné.

La fumée se mélange à l'air chaud et Draco enfouit sa cigarette dans du sable. S'il a ressenti pendant quelques secondes de la frustration, l'impression d'avoir été perdant s'évapore assez rapidement pour laisser place à de la satisfaction. La jeune fille a beau être partie, il a vu (cru voir) de l'intrigue, de la curiosité dans ses yeux. Cela lui suffit. De toute façon, les Malfoy sont toujours victorieux. Ses pas le mènent vers le bruit, la musique, la foule.

Il trouve ses amis assez rapidement, Pansy a tendance à attirer l'attention.

Elle lui prend la main et l'entraîne dans son monde. Son visage rayonne de malice. Il se laisse emporter et ils dansent et il danse et il sourit. Theo et Blaise virevoltent l'un autour de l'autre. Il les voit du coin de l'oeil et son sourire s'élargit. Ses amis sont ce qui lui est plus cher. Ils lui permettent d'être vrai et léger, lui créent une bulle de confiance et d'apaisement. Alors que Pansy essaye de le faire sauter, elle s'arrête.

« _Toi, tu es bien trop sobre._ »

Elle le tire par la main et le mène au bar. Il la regarde d'un air quelque peu moqueur pendant qu'elle s'agite en lui racontant que Daphné a embrassé une fille, une blonde, très jolie apparemment et qu'elle était convaincue du fait que Daph était amoureuse de Théo. Elle sait que l'un n'exclut pas l'autre, mais si Daph aime les filles, elle aurait du lui dire, elle en connaît des encore plus jolies, et puis de toute façon Daph ne lui parle pas assez. Elle interrompt son flux de paroles et se tourne vers lui.

Il reconnaît le visage avec lequel elle échange à présent. Quelques instants plus tard, quelques mètres plus loin, il a de la poudre dans le nez et un rythme cardiaque accéléré.

Draco sent l'extase monter, un bonheur qui n'a ni queue, ni tête.

Son amie au carré noir disparaît dans la foule, lui indique de la suivre. Il bouscule quelqu'un, s'excuse, a perdu ses repères. Ce n'est pas grave. Rien n'est plus grave, rien n'est jamais grave de toute façon.

Il voit un visage, tellement beau qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de le toucher. Des yeux en amande, presque noirs, le fixent un instant surpris, l'instant d'après malicieux. Il se perd dans ce regard sublime aux yeux rieurs, magiques. Des mains prennent les siennes et sous ses paupières fermées se forment les images de son rêve passé. Il se voit de loin enchaîner des mouvements insensés et rit un tout petit peu. Le visage s'approche du sien.

Il sent un sourire, il sent un rythme. L'affection et l'amour illusoire enveloppent son cynisme et le décomposent.

La chanson s'arrête, les quelques instants de vide lui rappelle des angoisses lointaines. Son corps s'empare de celui du beau visage. Ses mains dessinent de longs cheveux noirs, des épaules fluides, un dos courbé, une taille efféminée, des fesses.

La musique reprend et les mouvements s'enchaînent. Le moment lui paraît éternel et les mots perdent leur sens. Il ressent des vagues d'amour, de pardon et de déni qui bercent ses mouvements.

Les couleurs, les sons et les sensations s'additionnent, il se sent génie, se sent dieu.

Des pas maladroits, le bruit d'une clé tombée par terre, la porte qui claque.

Il sent son lit l'envelopper quelques instants et s'envoler quand il rebondit.

Son corps est parcouru de caresses interrompues par des rires et des chuchotements.

Il entend au loin la mer, souvenirs de douceur et de l'eau salée.

Le visage sourit, l'humain derrière explose de bonheur.

Il l'enveloppe, lui transmet toute la douceur, si rare, qui l'habite. Elle lui rend du bout des lèvres et il se sent être prit par une nouvelle vague de chaleur, d'extase.

Lentement, comme bordés par la mer, leurs corps entremêlés s'endorment.

* * *

« Une chose dont on ne parle pas n'a jamais existé. » : Dorian Gray prononce cette phrase alors qu'il est sous l'emprise d'un grand sentiment de culpabilité. Le déni est un élément clé dans ce roman.

(l'autre citation était présente dans le chapitre précèdent)

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! Je vais essayer de poster le suivant dans la semaine qui arrive!


End file.
